Taunting Comes Easiest
by metesme
Summary: “Back away Fatso! I don’t want your obesity to rub off on me!” Did they not care at all? Were they heartless? Did they not know I was a human being with feelings? AU AH Rated T to be safe.
1. Why Do They Laugh?

**So here I am reading a really good fanfiction, and I have a idea for one. So what I do? Open up Word and start typing like a mad woman. This is the first part of the story, and I just wanted to throw this out there, and see if anyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I really, truly, honestly and sadly do not own Twilight. Sigh. That would be gnarly though...**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Back away Fatso! I don't want your obesity to rub off on me!"

I cringed. I looked up to see Lauren sneering at me, with her posse of "friends" behind her. They all laughed.

I looked down at myself. My shirt was tight, but it was the last one that fit. My jeans were baggy, having gotten them out of the men's section.

I tried to put on a brave face, but it was as if all the years of taunting came down on me. Tears formed in my eyes, and I ran out of the cafeteria, the sound of cruel laughter echoing behind me.

I ran to the parking lot, until my breath was coming in fast, and my sides hurt. I grasped at my chest, willing my lungs to take in more air. When I caught my breath, I turned to walk towards my truck.

I got in the rusty old thing, and slammed the door shut.

It was there that I let the tears fall relentlessly. I sobbed clutching my chest, my arms not fully wrapping around me. My head was on the steering wheel, and I pulled my feet onto the seat.

Did they not care at all? Were they heartless? Did they not know I was a human being with feelings?

I gasped, my breath coming in quick. I tried to pull my self together. I wiped my face and looked up. There was still a few hours left in school, but I had a perfect record. One day would not hurt my grades. I pulled my car keys from my back pack and started the car.

* * *

Review?


	2. Change

**Here is the next part...My eyes are soooo droopy right now. Soooo tired...neeed sleeep...but must finish reading...haha**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no mine.**

* * *

Tears were still stinging my eyes as I drove to my house.

I didn't want anyone to see me like this. It was bad enough for the whole school, but Charlie? I checked the clock on the dash board. Charlie got home around five, so I had a few hours.

As I pulled into the driveway, something caught my eye.

I looked at the mailbox and saw it was overloaded with mail. I chuckled to myself, knowing Charlie had forgotten about it.

When I had parked the car, I jogged to the mailbox. After I had finally managed to pull the mass of paper out, something fell from the bottom of my pile. I looked down, and I saw it was a magazine. One of those teeny-bopper ones. I laughed. I bent down, and felt the muscles in my thighs ache.

It hurt to bend my legs. I grabbed the magazine fast, and was back on my feet in no time.

I walked slowly back to the house.

When I was inside, I plopped the forest of paper on the counter, and slowly walked upstairs the magazine still in my hands.

A title on the cover caught my eye.

GET YOUR DREAM BODY! ALL IN UNDER 8 WEEKS!

I opened my bedroom door, threw my backpack on the floor, and flopped on my bed.

I looked the magazine in front of me. My dream body…

***Flashback***

"Bella…this problem is not going to go away on its own…"

I laughed without any humor.

"Oh yeah, because before you said that I was ready to find my spare magic lamp…"

Kim frowned.

"Bella," she tried to talk in a soothing voice. "I want to help you…"

"How much is Renee paying you? I don't need any help!"

Kim looked sad.

"This isn't about money Bella. This is about you, and helping you with your problem."

When she said that, I got super angry.

"Why does everyone call it a problem? I'm fat; I don't hear freakin' voices in my head! Fat, fat, fat!"

By this time I was crying. My mother had thought I needed a therapist. A freakin therapist.

"Bella, sweetie-"

"Don't call me sweetie! I am not your niece or your daughter."

Kim sighed. "Why don't you tell me why about a normal day for you?"

I snorted. "Wake up, learn a few things, go to sleep."

"Very funny."

"Thanks."

She sighed again. I hated that she was so calm. And here comes the awkward silence, where she thinks I will spill at any moment.

I didn't know what came over me right then and there.

"My mother has this dream of the perfect daughter. She has been telling me that I am fat since I was a child. She has been pushing me to get thinner, to improve myself. She has been telling me that if people on TV could get thinner, why couldn't I?"

I cried for a moment before I went on.

"And here I am, ten diets later, heavier then I ever have been."

Kim had that look of knowing in her eyes. "And what do you do then when you are upset at her?"

I blinked back tears.

"I don't want to say."

She stayed silent.

So did I.

She looked at the clock. "Well Bella…it seems our time is up, but we can continue our conversation next week, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

When I got home that night, Renee attacked me with questions.

"Did you figure out your problem yet?"

I was immediately taken over with the feeling of rejection.

"Sure. Bad genes are what she told me."

She groaned.

"How are you going to get skinny if you wont even try?! Honestly, they must have switched the babies in the nursery…"

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'll be in my room."

I ran to my room, crying. I reached under my bed and pulled out a Snickers bar. I opened it wildly, and ate it, savoring every peanut and the caramel.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

***End Flashback***

It was that week that I decided to spend time with my dad, Charlie.

I opened the magazine desperately, looking for the page I wanted. When I found it, it was a diet plan that looked reasonable and a workout schedule that looked easy.

I smiled.

I could do this. I could make myself healthy. I could improve my eating habits. I could fit an hour of the treadmill at least every other day.

I could do this.

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what you think! And I am terribly sorry for any typos, I can only try my best to get them all out.**


	3. Rise of the PushUps

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! I love them! I got so jittery when I got them. Thank you, thank you , thank you!  
Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: SM, the awesome, owns all. **

* * *

I couldn't do this.

I was in my room, all my furniture moved against the walls. I had laid down a mat in the center and was lying on it.

I looked at the workout plan for the first day. It showed a teenager, smiling and sitting in push-up position, one arm off the floor.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked at the picture.

"Never mind. Talking to pictures. Never a good sign." I sighed and tried to do a push up.

My knees buckled under me automatically, and my arms were as weak as spaghetti.

I gasped, and fell on my face.

"Maybe I should start on the treadmill…"

I looked up at the dinosaur, in the corner of my room, next to the window. Charlie had brought it up after he bought it in a yard sale.

I walked to it, and got on the platform.

Huh. What do I do now? I looked around for some sort of sign.

There was a slot on the raised platform that said 'Insert Key'. I laughed. How silly of me to have missed that. I glanced around for the key. I laughed again when I saw it hanging on the handle.

They had two sides. One was a clip that I assumed you attached to your shirt. The other side was a red key. I smiled, clipped the clip, and put the key in the slot.

I slid the control to 'Warm Up'. The treadmill roared to life, sounding much like my truck. I started walking, proud of myself.

About ten minutes later, my calves were burning and I was sweating through my shirt. I slid the control to off. I turned it off, not being able to take much more.

It took a few minutes to catch my breath. I groaned as I dragged my feet of the treadmill and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower.

I got there I looked at the scale sitting ominously on the floor.

I have to admit. I was curious about my weight. I hadn't weighed myself in over a year.

I took a deep breath and stepped on it.

Before a number showed up, an awful image broke through my head of the scale breaking because of too much weight.

A tear rolled out my right eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Stop crying Bella!" I told myself. I looked down. I gasped.

It wasn't as bad as I had expected, but still bad.

I stepped off, undressed and got in the shower.

The warm water soothed me, and the pitter patter of the water on the tile was like a lullaby.

When I got out, I brushed my teeth and walked back into my room, wrapped in a towel.

"Night Dad!" I called out.

"Night Bells!" he called back.

I smiled. I walked swiftly into my room and changed into my comfy baggy t-shirt and sweats. I turned on my lamp and turned off my light.

I put in a CD of classical music in my player. The first notes rang out loud and clear.

I grinned. I needed some soothing tunes.

I laid down, my legs and arms sore from today's workout. I covered myself with the familiar blankets, laid my head on my pillow, and turned off the light.

I let the world of unconsciousness pull me under, and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**Man, I need to stop going to bed so late. I am going to have a hard time getting ready for school...**

**Anywho, enough about my problems...**

**Tell me what all yall think...**


	4. A New Friend

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own Twilight. In my head at least.**

* * *

"Ms. Swan?"

I flinched at the sound of Mr. Varner's harsh voice.

"Um…yes?"

"Typical. I am going to take that comment as a 'No, I do not know the answer.' Too busy thinking about lunch?"

A few people snickered in the back row.

I felt the tears rising, but I fought with all my might to keep them away. I felt the blush in my cheeks, and my throat was tight. Mr. Varner went on speaking.

I looked back down at my already doodled over notebook, and continued to blacken the margins, as the tears fell shamelessly down my cheeks. I was relieved when the bell rang, signaling lunchtime. I had already packed my bag and headed towards the door when Mr. Varner called out to me.

"A few words, Ms. Swan."

I cringed, and turned around to face Mr. Varner.

"Now I understand the intensity of your rapidly growing problem, but I only ask that you don't bring it into my classroom. Ones mind can get caught up thoughts, but please keep yours in control. Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know what is for lunch today?"

I stared, opened-mouthed at him. Did he just ask that? Did I hear right?

"Sorry, no I do not know what is for lunch." I answered as coolly as I could. I turned and ran out of class before he could ask anymore degrading questions.

When I got to the cafeteria, all the tables were all ready filled. I sighed. No seat today. As I walked to the food line, I heard several people make pig noises.

"Everybody get your food now! There may not be any after, Bella goes through!"

I looked up to see Lauren sneering at her table with her army of Barbies. I turned to glare at her, and then walked smoothly to get a tray.

I grabbed sandwich, an apple and an iced tea. When I went to go pay, an older student ran in front of me and knocked my food down.

"Now she has to eat in her natural state!" cackled Lauren.

I felt a wave a fury and sadness wash over me. I left my tray on the floor and went to go pay.

The lady at the cash register looked at me with pity and when I handed her the bills, she whispered, "The only beauty that counts is the one on the inside." I smiled at her and she smiled a warm motherly one back.

I walked out of the cafeteria, and to the library, the only place where I was truly at peace.

I found my favorite bean bag and sat down. I pulled out Wuthering Heights, which I have read over five times. I was so into the book, I did not even realize that the bell had rung, and I was late until the librarian, who had always liked me, gave me an excuse slip and ushered me to class.

I rushed to Biology. When I walked in, oinking erupted from all sides of the classroom. I looked down at my shoes, put my slip on Mr. Banner's desk and rushed over to my desk. All would have been fine, if I had not tripped over air, and landed on my face. This of course caused the whole class to laugh.

An unfamiliar voice spoke. "Stop it! What has she ever done to you?"

I looked up to see a girl with long brown hair, and caring eyes. She knelt down and helped me up.

"Don't listen to those jerks. Nothing but air." She pointed at her temple.

I laughed something I hadn't done in a long time.

"She can sit next to me Mr. Banner."

"Yes, yes, very well." He kept mumbling to himself and turned back to the white board.

"Hi. I'm Angela." She smiled and held out her hand.

"Bella." We shook hands, and then resumed trying to pay attention to whatever Mr. Banner was saying.

After class was out Angela walked me to my car.

"So if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. I am always almost available." She smiled and handed me a piece of paper, with her number written on it.

"Thanks again Angela. For what you did…For standing up and speaking out…"

"Oh, that was no problem. Well, I will talk to you later; my little brothers are waiting for me."

"Oh ok. See you later." I watched her walk away, content that I had a friend.

I smiled as I got in my car and drove home.

When I arrived, I immediately got started on dinner. I decided to make grilled chicken.

Healthy eating Bella, I had to remind myself.

When everything was set on the table, I went upstairs to check my email.

I groaned. One new message from Renee.

I clicked it to see what insult she had for me this week.

_Bella,_

_Hellllo? Do they not have technology over in that tiny town? And have you weighed yourself recently? Why was I cursed with such an uncaring daughter? You are so selfish Isabella. God, life is easier without you. Just tell me you have lost weight? If not, lie. Please, for my wellbeing. _

_Your loving Mother,_

_Renee_

I have to admit, I was sad. Even after all these years, I would never get over a bashing from Renee. I typed back a nice hello, I am doing fine and I will talk to you later, not answering any of her questions.

I smiled and clicked, Send.

* * *

**I actually liked writing this chapter...weird huh?**

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Choices

**Filler chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly?**

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Thank gosh. I don't think I could stand another day of school. I woke up early, around six-thirty. Unable to fall into slumber again, I went downstairs to make breakfast.

When I got to the fridge, I tried to find something that was healthy.

A half empty gallon of milk. Butter. A few eggs. A box of take-out. Pathetic.

I quickly scribbled a note to Charlie saying I would be at the grocery store. I posted it to the fridge and grabbed the food money from its stash.

The drive to the store wasn't that long. The parking lot wasn't packed, so I was grateful that I would not have to scavenge for a spot. I pulled into a space near the entrance. I grabbed a cart and soon I was in food heaven.

First I grabbed the essentials. Milk, eggs and bread. Next I headed to the cereal isle.

"So many choices…" I whispered to myself.

The whole isle was full of artery plugging, fatty, sugary cereal. Wasn't there any food out there not covered in sugar?

I finally decided on a trail-mix type cereal that had ten grams of fiber and almost no calories.

I rolled my half-empty cart into the next isle, which was snack food.

I groaned. One of my weaknesses. I strolled past chips, candy, and other food like that. My stomach was growling from just looking at the boxes. I unwillingly grabbed a box of granola bars and one of thin crackers.

The next isle was frozen food. I got some waffles that looked promising. I stopped when I reached the ice cream. Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, cookies 'n' cream, caramel and any flavor I loved was there. I sighed. I would have to get used to eating healthy.

I straightened my shoulders, and walked as fast as I could without tripping to the produce section.

I grabbed some bananas, apples, carrots, oranges, celery, tomatoes and other fruits and vegetables.

My cart was almost full now.

I saw ripe peaches and smiled. My favorite. I grabbed a bag and filled it with a pound of peaches.

My next stop was the hygiene isle. I had trouble with all the choices.

Green mint or zesty orange?

Green mint.

Orchid or strawberry shampoo?

Strawberry.

I blushed when I got to the pad and tampon section. Renee usually got these things for me. How would I know what to choose?

I don't know how long I stood there, my eyes roaming back and forth along all the brands, sizes, and shapes. Eventually I just caved and closed my eyes and pointing randomly. When I opened them, I picked the box my finger was on. That trick almost always worked.

By this time, my cart was full almost to the top. I walked to the front of the store and picked a check-out line.

When it was my turn, I started to put all of my findings on the belt. When I was done I looked up at the cashier.

I blushed, realizing that it was Tyler Crowley.

"Hey Piggy."

"Ummm…Hi." I looked down embarrassed. I could feel the tears welling up. I hated that nickname.

I grabbed my wallet and grabbed a few twenties. I handed them to him when he gave me the total price.

"Have a nice day at the barn." He said in a false sweet voice.

I cringed, grabbed my bags and ran out of there.

Why were people so cruel?

When I fit all the groceries into the seat next to me, I drove home angry.

What did I ever do to deserve such treatment? Nothing, that's what.

I drove into the driveway and barely fitting the groceries onto my arms, walked inside the house and started to organize the food.

"Hey Bells."

I turned around to see Charlie, dressed in his uniform.

"You're going to work?" I asked. I was planning on making dinner for the both of us.

"Yeah. Some loons have been wrecking havoc at the station. I should go sort it out."

"Oh. Will you be home for dinner? I have this new recipe…" I asked warily.

"Most definitely. Can't wait." He grabbed his belt, and walked out.

When I was done with all the food, I went back to my room. I turned on my computer to find another email from Renee. I grimaced as I clicked it.

_Are you insulting my intelligence Isabella??? Oh I know everything is fine. You are probably doing nothing, just sitting down on your fat butt, reading some stupid book about romance. Am I right? If I am not please enlighten me, I would just love to hear your excuses. Don't you care about me? About my mental health? You are a lost cause. Oh and do try to answer me if you can fit in me in between all that free time you have. _

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Renee_

Ugh. She was truly an awful woman. See if I even press the reply button.

I stomped off and grabbed a book to read until it was time to cook dinner.

At around five, I went back downstairs. From the fridge I grabbed some vegetables and chicken broth. I got a pot from under the sink, and placed it on the stove. I poured the broth in so it could boil. On the counter, I chopped up carrots, cabbage and other yummy veggies.

When I could the pot started to whistle, I poured in tomato paste. I stirred the mixture around, and a pleasant aroma filled the air. After that was done warming up, I dropped in the veggies and waited them to soften.

I smiled as Charlie came in.

"What's for dinner Bells?"

"Vegetable soup." I grinned at my creation.

"Sounds and smells good. I'm just gonna check in on the game." He rushed to the couch and I could hear the sound of sports coming from the TV.

"Dinner is served!"

"Just until the commercial." Charlie protested from the living room.

"Now, now mister. Dinner is served or you go to bed without it." I talked in a stern voice.

He grumbled as her got up and sat down at the table.

We sat in silence as we ate. When Charlie was done, he looked over at me.

"That was really good Bells."

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay soon."

"Ok." I said.

I cleaned up, and I went upstairs to sleep too.

I sighed happily as I rolled around until I found a comfortable position.

Don't you just love the feeling of lying in bed, rested and ready to enter the world of dreams?

I know I do.

* * *

**If you have time, please click that green button down there...It would make my day :)**


	6. AN

Hi guys! Hi, at least to all two of you who read this story.

I know, I know, this is an A/N. And I'm sorry! But the way I wrote this story, so far, is not how I want it to go. I am planning to rewrite it, and change a few things. Add a few twists and turns. I'm going to focus on this story for a while, then when completed, I'll go back to my others. School takes a lot out of my (non-existent) writing time, so I'll update, hopefully on the weekends. I hope all yall are Ok with this… And I'm sorry to those who have enjoyed and like it so far. It's just killing me to leave it like this.

(OMG SEVEN days until New Moon!!! Who else is excited???)

P.S I know chapters can't be one big A/N so here is a little sneak peek of the new and improved Taunting Comes Easiest:

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Damn. I was so close to my room. Just two more centimeters, and my fingers would have closed around the door knob.

"Yeah Dad?" I turned around to face Charlie at the bottom of the stairs.

"I just noticed that you haven't been eating a lot, and you're always tired." He bit his lip, and and looked up at me worriedly.

"Yeah, well things have been stressful lately. Don't worry about it." My tone came out shaper then I planned. I noticed that happend a lot lately.

His voice turned angry. "How can I not worry about it? Look at yourself! You can't just brush me off like that Bells, not this time." That stung.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just want to get through high school so I can leave this awful town! I mean, come on Charlie! How do you handle it here? Don't you ever get bored? Doesn't it just all remind you of how lonely you are?" Only after I said the cruel words did I realize how he would react. But I didn't regret saying them.

Keep in mind that that little snip-bit isn't final. Just an idea for a conversation. Thanks again for reading!

Sincerely,

Metesme


End file.
